


Not tonight

by Sammirose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, POV Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale is a Softie, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sassy Peter Hale, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammirose/pseuds/Sammirose
Summary: Stiles just wants a fun date night with his boyfriends, but it all goes to crap when someone takes him.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 21





	Not tonight

This is not how I thought my night would end up. It was me and Peter and Chris’s date night. I was Sitting in a dark and damp warehouse. Surrounded by 2 people. I could hear 4-5 more in another part. Lucky for me they think that I’m the human in the pack. Nope you got the vampire. I smell the vervain in three of them.  
One of the guys finally leaves. Now is my chance to attack. I snap the ropes holding me down and rush the guy. I drink him dry. Lucky for me he doesn’t have vervain in his system. Now I’m super energized. I rush over taking out the other one without vervain. Then I go after the other three. They get drunk. The last two I smash their heads into the ground.   
I look around for a phone, I find mine. I call Peter and my dad. I tell them to meet me at the station. At this time of night very few people will be there. I get keys and Find the car they belong to. I call peter.   
Me “hello” “so I was kidnapped”  
Peter” yes hello, don’t get kidnapped ever again, I was so worried.”  
“ don’t worry I will try not to. I will be there soon, but the vervain is hitting me pretty quick. Do u know how to take care of that”  
Peter” yea I do. I also have Chris with me. He knows more about it than I do.”  
Me” ok 5 minutes out. Good bye”  
“Good bye”  
I race to the station. I make it just barely. I collapse in the front doors , but lucky only my dad and Jordan are working tonight. Jordan’s at the front desk. He runs to get me. Jordan calls my dad and Peter over. They pick me up and carry me back to the cells.   
Chris grabs a knife and starts draining blood and vervain from me. At this point not much makes sense. I hear my dad and Jordan talking. I smell the fear from my dad. Chris gets all of it out. At this point I’m going to need more blood in my body. I start coming around around this time.   
John “ let him feed from me. I’m healthy. Please let me do this”  
Chris and Peter “ no, not a chance”  
Peter “ he will never forgive himself if he feeds from you. Or if he accidentally kills u”  
Jordan” Peters right, but he could feed from me. I will heal.”  
Peter, Chris, and John all look at him likes he’s crazy.   
I speak up at this point   
“ let him do it”  
So Jordan leans down to let me feed from him. His blood tastes really good, or maybe I’m just that hungry. I gulp it down. Peter has to pull me off. I sit there holding on to Peter. After a few minutes pass. I tell Peter to let me up. Peter lets me up. I look down at Jordan who is still on the floor.   
“Thanks Jordan,I really needed that. “  
“No problem, I will let you do that any time.”  
I turn to my dad.   
“ is it ok if I head home with peter. I know you’re on night shift. I just really need someone to be with right now. “  
“Of course son. But we will be talking about that later”  
Sense my dad already thinks something is up with me and peter I decide take his hand in mind. Peter freezes. Then relaxes in to it.   
We get back into his car. Chris gets in the backseat.   
Me “thanks “  
Chris “no problem, I will always come and help. “  
Peter “ you never need to thank me.”  
The rest of the ride we sit in silence. When we get back to Peters house. We get inside and Chris says he’s saying the night.   
Peter” well if that’s the case I’m making breakfast.”   
Me “ it’s 3 In the morning,don’t y’all need sleep”  
Chris “ nope, food. Food is more important.”  
Peter” waffles and eggs Chris”  
I sit there and shake my head at the craziness of these two people that I deeply love. At this point I knew that we were meant to be together and happy for all of our lives. After they eat. I say   
“ we need sleep, it’s 4:30am”  
Peter “fine”  
Peter then comes over to me and picks me up. Throws me over this shoulder. Carries me upstairs and to bed. The whole time Chris is laughing at us.   
Chris” you guys are children.” 

The end.   
Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. You can find me on social media under the name @sammirosewater.


End file.
